


Indulgence

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: A nice, self-indulgent makeout session





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just write the most self indulgent things because you can? ‘Cause that’s today’s mood, lads.

“Kokichi...”

It felt distant to his ears, a soft mumble in a sea of static.

”Kokichi, please.”

It felt  _close_ to his lips, whispered right against them as they got ever closer to it’s source, trying to shut it up just a moment longer—

“ _Kokichi._ ” 

It was taken away from him and Kokichi heard himself whine, leaning forward in an effort to chase after, but was stopped when a finger met his lips. The leader finally huffed and allowed his eyes to open, looking to his beloved detective who was just  _so_ close...

His lips formed a pout as his gaze fell to the finger and he moved his hand up to take the other’s away. “What gives?” He asked, doing his best to look upset with the other as his brows furrowed. 

This simply prompted Shuichi to laugh, already used to Kokichi’s techniques. “Nothing, I just need a moment, okay?” 

“A moment that could be spent kissing.” Kokichi murmured, but was shut up when he was given a look by Shuichi. 

Call him needy, but this was attention that Kokichi never saw himself receiving before. He had lived most of his life without feeling like he deserved to be loved, so now that someone was actually showing him that brand of affection, he wanted to soak up every drop of it before his luck ran out and it was gone.

Not that he was alone in all that. He knew Shuichi had his fair share of abandonment issues and touch starving. It’s why this worked so well for them, being together like this. Well, that plus the insane amount of teenage hormones between the two of them. Make out sessions like this one in either of their dorms were pretty common.

Kokichi accepted the push back, though, even if it was reluctantly. It wouldn’t be right of him to keep pushing like that and he understood. As his arm went back to wrapping around Shuichi’s neck, he lightly began playing with his hair and mulled over what the other might be thinking about since he seemed a little troubled.

Usually when the detective needed time like this, he was just building up the courage to—

“Hey, would it be okay if I tried something?”

—ask about doing something new.

The leader’s interest was peaked. It wasn’t often that Shuichi suggested something that he didn’t end up liking after all. “Mhm, go for it!” He chimed as his demeanor physically brightened. This could be fun.

He watched with curiosity while Shuichi internally debated it for a moment longer before suddenly he was being pushed gently back onto the bed. Kokichi’s heart rate began to pick up a bit, not sure what to expect from this as the detective moved to place himself over him. 

His worries were quelled when soft, sweet lips met his own again in a gentle kiss. It was slow, Shuichi’s mouth working carefully against his in a tantalizing fashion, every so often pulling back just long enough to suck in another breath of air. Kokichi very briefly wondered if one can be intoxicated by a person. 

That wasn’t anything new, though. If he’d had the ability to think of anything other than the taste of Shuichi’s lips right now, he might’ve actually started wondering when that was going to happen. Unbeknownst to him, he was about to get that answer. 

Shuichi finally pulled away, though he took his time, before immediately reattaching himself at Kokichi’s cheek. A few kisses were trailed along until the leader could feel the other’s breath on his ear. 

“You’re... You can be _really_ attractive sometimes.” Kokichi heard him whisper, almost breathless, and a shiver goes up his spine, goosebumps along with it. “You’re cute and engaging and... a bit flirtatious.”

He couldn’t deny that. As annoying as he knew he could be, he also knew he had a natural sort of charm to himself if he played the right cards, so he enjoyed using that to his advantage where he could. 

His brain went hazy, a bit dizzy as Shuichi’s lips then connected to his jaw, feeling almost like fire as they trailed down it to his neck and then landed his collerbone. It absolutely short circuited when he felt the lightest graze of teeth there. The other lingered there a moment before speaking again. “It’s weird because I love all of that about you, but... I can’t help feeling a little jealous when other guys fall for it all. I wanna speak up and then I back down.”

Kokichi’s gaze fell downwards and he saw Shuichi’s face flushed a bright red. How dare he have the audacity to look so damn cute and nervous while saying something so incredibly hot? He could feel color rushing to his own cheeks, so he quickly averted his eyes, choosing to stare at the ceiling.

”I just couldn’t help thinking about how I could... say it without saying it.”

Kokichi swallowed thickly. “Shuichi, if you’re going to do this, for the love of everything, just  _do_ it already.”

Shuichi jumped, but did as he was told. There was only a moment of hesitance before he felt teeth at the base of his neck, sinking slowly into it. His breath hitched and the fingers in Shuichi’s hair curled around the strands. The detective went on to lightly nip at the same spot, making sure to not cause him too much pain, but hard enough for the intended effect.

A soft wimper escaped Kokichi’s lips before he could stop it and he heard the other let out a soft laugh against his skin. Shuichi finally moved on to lightly suck at the mark, gently running his tongue over the tender skin. He finished it off by pressing a long kiss to it before pulling back far enough that he could finally look at Kokichi’s face once more.

It was completely flushed, a bright red taken over his cheeks, going up to his ears and still creeping down his neck. The detective offered a small smile with cheeky undertones that he couldn’t help. “Satisfied?” The leader asked, to which Shuichi nodded.

”Yeah, I am.” He agreed, leaning down to press a quick peck to Kokichi’s nose. 

“So you want  _eeeeeveryone_ to see it, huh?” Kokichi raises a brow.

Now it was the detective’s turn to blush. “W-Well, not necessarily, I just, um, it’s nice to know that it’s there?”

It was  _his_ turn to grin. “So, everyone. I really can’t wait to show this off to our classmates, Shumai!” He let out his signature giggle. 

Shuichi groaned and went back to burying his face in Kokichi’s neck. “You’re the worst.”

”I’m also aaalllll yours.” Kokichi teased and tilted his head to kiss the top of Shuichi’s head. The detective lifted himself back up, laughing and rolling his eyes.

”Oh, shut  _up_.” 

And Kokichi did once Shuichi’s lips were on his yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my very quick and indulgent whatever this is hfjdkfjd


End file.
